


The Heist

by Galexz



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blackmail, Flirting, Heist, Unresolved Sexual Tension, robbing from the rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galexz/pseuds/Galexz
Summary: When Ryder finds herself locked in a jail cell in Kadara she knows exactly who to blame: Reyes Vidal. The problem is, he's the  only one who can also get her out - and he'll only do it for a price. Picking up a water purifier seems to be an easy task, but as with everything in Ryder's life, one small favor quickly turns into a mission of galactic importance. With the help of her crew, Ryder has to steal blueprints from the most secure networks on Nexus undetected or risk war between the Exiles and the Nexus.





	The Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [space_squirrel](http://spacesquirrel.tumblr.com) for doing the art for this. I've never had anyone ever do art for one my pieces, so this made me inordinately happy. Also a shout out to the other authors in the MEBB who helped me flesh out the idea in the Discord chat room - I would have still been stuck back at the drawing board without you guys. And one more thanks to Azzy for organizing this mess. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this. I've never tried to write something like this before, so, as always, any feedback would be appreciated. Please enjoy!
> 
> -Galexz

Ryder paced the small jail cell like a caged animal. She glared at the bars viciously, promising a slow, corrosive death to the metal tubes.

“I have a workaround,’ he said. ‘A backdoor that will eat through the defenses,’ he said.” Ryder kicked the bars. “More like a way to set off all the alarms and get me caught,” She sighed and crumpled to the ground, holding her head in her hands. “I fucking hate Kadara.”

From the beginning, there had been problems. When they had arrived to meet with the angaran contact, the decidedly not angaran Reyes Vidal had informed them that Vehn Terev was in Sloane Kelly’s custody and the people were calling for his head. Not ideal, but Ryder still had hope that a deal could be worked out.

She snorted. Like anything in Andromeda would ever be that easy. Sloane had refused her polite request for the angaran prisoner by pulling a gun on her. With no other option, Ryder had been forced to wait for Reyes to contact her with another option, and he had. His stupid plan was what landed her in jail. The so-called program he had given her to hack through security to free Terev had opened the door, but it also brought a small army of Sloane’s people running.

Ryder groaned, knocking her head against the wall with a dull thud - again, and again, and again. She felt like a pawn on someone else’s game board and she hated it - even if the man pulling the strings was a sexy Spanish smuggler. From the moment they met, she had been going at Reyes pace, swept away by charming smiles and whiskey-colored eyes.

Never again. Screw Sloane. Screw Vidal. Screw Kadara port. The second she figured a way out of here, she was gone - and she wasn’t going to look back. She had enough situations she could mess up without adding her idiotic hormones to the mix.

“I don’t know, it has its charms,” came the perfectly accented voice that she was currently cursing. Reyes Vidal sauntered in like he was walking through Kralla’s Song, not Sloane Kelly’s personal lair. He winked at her, leaning against the bars and smiling like the cat that caught the canary.

Smug bastard.

“Charm must be how you got in here because I don’t believe for one second that your technical expertise did,” Ryder snapped.

“My charm gets me lots of things,” Reyes said, smiling wider. Ryder felt something like a growl rise in the back of her throat. He might be the sexiest thing she had seen in 600 years but there was only so much smug she could take - unless it was hers, then the satisfaction had every right to be endless.

“Like your friends locked in jail?”

Reyes chuckled, deep and warm, as he looked down at her. It made Ryder’s insides flip-flop even as her brain railed at the insult. What was wrong with her? She stood, trying to even the playing field and schooled her face into something that she hoped resembled more stoney resolve and less of the childish annoyance that ran rampant through her.

“I only ever get my friends out of jail. And since we’re friends,” His hand darted towards the console, orange with the glow from his omnitool. Within seconds the lock on the door clicked and he pressed it open slowly with his foot, “I thought I would help you out of your predicament.”

Narrowing her eyes at the open space, Ryder glanced back up at him. “That seemed very easy for you. In fact, most of this seems a bit too easy.” The fact that his sources found a way to sneak into Sloane’s hideout right when she needed it and had a program ready to crack the security. The rapid response time of the guards.The fact she had only been here for a few hours and he already knew she needed a rescue.

Something smelled funny.

“Are you insinuating that I had something to do with this?” He put his hand over his chest in outrage - mock outrage. “When I made the effort to come here and save you from Sloane’s clutches? That is very rude.”

“Rude is luring someone into a trap without telling them why.”

“Again with the accusations! You know how to cut a man deep.” He stepped into the cell, holding out a hand to help her up off the floor. She glared at the appendage. Hurt? Ha! The man was more pleased with himself than a dog with a bone.

She rolled her head to the side and stared up at him, one eyebrow raised. “So you want me to believe this was all out of the goodness of your heart? No strings attached?”

He laughed again and it sent a shot of fire straight through her. Damn him and damn her. Her libido needed to get with the program. She was mad at the man and wanted to stay that way.

“There’s always strings attached, but I think you can manage.”

Of course, there were but could she really afford not to accept his help, even if he had engineered the whole situation? “What’s stopping me from running out that door and leaving you here to stew for a few hours.” Or days.

He sighed, finally withdrawing his hand. “I bribed the guards to let me in and to stop you if you try to leave without me.”

“And if I decided I don’t like said ‘strings’?”

“If you choose to stay here, Sloane will find you and a know immediately that you are linked to the liberation of Terev. He’s already waiting on a ship docked at the port so she’ll blame you for his disappearance. Then she’ll torture you and kill you to show the rest of Kadara Port what happens to those that challenge her power.”

Ryder blinked. That sounded bad. “Even though I’m the Pathfinder?”

“Especially since you’re the Pathfinder. I wouldn’t be surprised if she made an event out of the whole thing,” Reyes said, leaning in close, his eyes crinkling with satisfaction at the edges. He knew he had her right where he wanted her. She couldn’t refuse. Her only other option would be to have SAM contact the ship and hope her team could fight past Sloane’s guards and bust her out. Even then, it would destroy any chance of repairing the relationship between the Exiles and the Nexus.

He held out his hand to her again and this time Ryder took it. “You really know how to get what you want.”

“It’s why I’m the best,” He said, smirking. The stupid smile only increased as his thumb traced small, warm circles on the back of her hand. She blinked and stared down at it, realizing for the first time that her traitorous appendage hadn’t retracted when she stood.

Quickly, she pulled back her hand and put some distance between them. She had been played and she knew it - but somewhere in the back of her mind, past the spitting anger and damaged pride, there was a sliver of delight. He had gone through all of this trouble to secure her help.

Ryder’s face flushed. “Yeah, well, next time you want something, just ask.”

His whiskey-warm eyes smiled at her, a mischievous look full of promise - of what kind she wasn’t sure. What’s more, she knew she shouldn’t like it, but she did.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

************************

Ryder blinked as she read the email again. “That’s it? Are you sure SAM?”

“Yes, Pathfinder,” Came the AI’s disembodied voice from her left. When they were in her quarters he preferred to communicate via the small console on her desk instead of through the implant in her head. It was similar to the one on the Hyperion and she wondered if he was more comfortable using it since she had never asked him to.

The email in question had popped up in her inbox encrypted three different ways. It had been bounced through multiple servers and had been tacked onto a spam email. The title: "A favor for a favor: Seven ways to get her to say 'Yes'"

When SAM had told her it was from Reyes she had refused to read it. The bastard was gloating, lording his victory over her. It stung her pride - and since she had quite a bit of it, it stung a lot. Her curiosity had finally gotten the better of her and she had opened the email and her annoyance with the smuggler had risen another notch.

“Ryder,

Here are all the strings. If you don’t get yourself too tangled in them, meet me in Tartarus for a drink, my treat. I promise.

Reyes

PS: Try not to get caught. My get out of jail free card only works on Kadara.“

Simple, funny, possibly flirty, if she squinted, and way too vague. There was an attachment that literally was a name and location. That was it. No details, no other information, no way for her to contact Reyes when the job was done.

Ryder groaned and slumped down in her chair. “For some reason, I feel like I’ve landed in someone else’s mess again.”

“From what I’ve seen of your adventures, this would be an accurate assessment of the situation,” SAM intoned and Ryder swung her head to glare at the small blue orb.

“Thanks for that SAM.”

“You’re welcome. Would you like me to set course for Aya?”

She sighed and nodded. “Sure. Since we’re supposed to find Shevra Taalan at,” She raised her hands and curled them into bunny ears, “The ‘bar on Aya.’” Running her hands over her face she grumbled, “He better mean the Tavetaan or I’m screwed.”

“Considering it is the main social center of the Resistance and foreign officials I would assume that is correct, however, you might wish to talk to Jaal to see if there are any other places we should check.”

Ryder waved her hand in the orb’s direction. “Check first, questions later. I don’t want to get everyone involved in my mess unless I have to.”

“Understood Pathfinder. In that case, I think you would like to know that the crew is taking bets as to why you returned to the Tempest so late and the reason behind our hasty departure.”

Ryder raised her eyebrow. “Anyone close?”

“No,” SAM said, “Though Peebee has some interesting ideas.”

“I bet.”

There was a pause. “Would you like to hear them?”

Ryder chuckled dryly. “No SAM, I don’t think I would.”

************************

The trip to Aya was uneventful, save for the crew’s probing questions and not-so-quiet whispers. Apparently, the two prevailing theories were from Peebee, who thought she had gotten drunk and was escaping an awkward one night stand, and from Liam, who thought she had pissed off some Outcast thug and was making a strategic retreat.

Ryder liked Liam’s theory better.

She looked over the sea of angara in the Tavetaan and cursed Reyes Vidal. Being mysterious was attractive to a point but this was just ridiculous. Weaving her way through the crowd, she made her way to the bar. Bartenders always knew all the good gossip, so if she was looking for information it seemed like the place to start.

The Angara behind the bar nodded to her as he handed another customer a bowl of something purple and sweet smelling. He wiped his hands on what appeared to be an apron and walked over to her, somewhat cautious. Ryder didn’t fault him. Afterall, the last time she and her crew had been here Peebee had gotten drunk, made a scene at the bar, and then stumbled into the museum and hit on the curator, Avela Kjar. Avela didn’t tell Ryder what the Asari had said but she turned an interesting shade of purple whenever Ryder stopped by these days.

“What can I get for you Pathfinder?” The barkeep asked.

“Something bright and alcoholic,” She said, sliding her omnitool over the bar and automatically transferring a tidy sum credits to the bar’s account, “And information.”

He blinked as he took in the amount. “What kind of information?”

“Just looking for someone. Name’s Shevra Talaan.”

The barkeep frowned. “Shevra? She works down in the market. She specializes in tech for colonists: solar amplifiers, replacement parts for lamps, hydroponic pumps. Things like that. Why do you want to talk to her?”

He handed Ryder her drink. It was bright blue and tasted like bitter lemon. It was actually not bad so she finished the rest off in one gulp. Her lips puckered and mouth went dry. That hadn’t been a good idea.

“We were asked to pick up some much-needed supplies for a friend and I heard someone drop her name. Apparently, we already have an established relationship, of sorts.” She handed him back the empty glass. “Which stall is hers?”

“The last row, third in. It’s hard to miss.”

Ryder saluted in thanks and headed towards the marketplace.

************************

The barkeep had been right. Shevra’s place wasn’t hard to miss. It looked a small junkyard - parts and pieces strewn about and spilling into the small walkway. With the back of the shop up against a wall, there really was nowhere else for the surplus to go. Among the clutter was a small angaran woman, purple skin speckled with pink and smudged with oil and something Ryder suspected was day-old food, but she didn’t really want to point it out.

“Can I help you?” The Angara asked, wiping her hands clean on a dirty rag. She eyed Ryder suspiciously but since most of the population of Aya did, Ryder had learned to not let it bother her - most of the time.

“Are you Shevra?” She asked.

“Yeah, and you're the Pathfinder. Still, doesn’t answer my question.”

Ryder blinked. She was used to the angara being blunt - overly so - and sometimes unintentionally rude, but this was a whole new level. It reminded her a bit of Evfra. A possible relation? Ryder shuddered at the thought of the de Tershaav family; as big as Jaal’s and as grumpy as the resistance leader.

Although, a small Evfra might be cute - until he hit puberty. Then the teen angst would just be annoying.

“I’m here to pick up something,” Adding, “I think” under her breath, “For a mutual friend of ours.”

Shevra crossed her arms, smearing more oil and something pink across her chest. “For Shena?”

Shena. Reyes code name. Ryder perked up immediately. And here Reyes had been concerned that Ryder couldn’t handle it. She didn’t understand why all the cloak and dagger. What had been so difficult about this that he needed to essentially blackmail her into getting this item for him?

The angara sighed. “I’ll tell you exactly what I told the last two men that came by to pick it up. I can’t sell it to you and I can’t give it to you.” She threw her hands up in the air cursing, “Skkut, I probably could have my merchant contract revoked for showing it to you! What is that man thinking?”

Ryder held up her hands. “I’m sorry. What? You lost me.”

“The water purifiers! They neutralize the sulfuric acid in the water on Kadara to make it safe for drinking and there is a trade embargo on them.” Shevra’s hands finally landed from their wild flight right on her hips in a universally angry gesture. “So why is that stupid houja still sending people?”

Ryder rubbed her temples. That was a very good question. “Of course,” She grumbled. Why did she think this was going to be easy? There were always strings. Enough to hang herself with.

“Is there anyone I could talk to about the embargo?”

Shevra shrugged. “The governor I guess. Or maybe your ambassador?” She waved her hand dismissively. “It doesn’t matter to me. Just don’t come by my shop again - and make sure Shena doesn’t send anyone else.”

“I'll make sure he gets the message,” Ryder growled. “Even if I have to beat it into him.”

Ryder left the market and went straight to Ambassador Rialla’s office. Lucky for her the asari was in, but unfortunately, she was talking to Tann. He had been decent enough when dealing with Ryder, but his passive-aggressive power plays didn’t sit well with her. According to Kesh he had tried and failed to solidify his power in the early days after arriving in Andromeda. Since Ryder had shown up, he had been trying again, using her and her successes to try to bolster his position. She didn’t like being used by anyone, especially politicians, but apparently, she would tolerate sexy smugglers if they winked at her right.

She seriously needed to either bang him or put a leash on her libido. Or maybe a leash on him. Ryder let her mind wander down paths it really shouldn’t, especially since this mess she was in was entirely Reyes’ fault, while she waited for Rialla and Tann to finish.

“Pathfinder,” Rialla finally greeted, sitting down with a weary sigh.

Ryder sat next to her. “I see Tann’s a pain in your ass too, huh?”

“He’s just...dedicated to the mission.”

“Wow,” Ryder whistled, “You really are a diplomat.”

Rialla gestured around the room. “That’s why I’m here. So, what can I do for you? It’s not every day I get a visit from our famous hero.”

“Laying it on a bit thick there, don’t you think?” Ryder’s eyes narrowed. “Maybe I should be asking what I can do for you?”

“There are a few things that I could use your help with,” She relented, her voice sounding slightly guilty.

Ryder sighed. Of course, there were. Her eyes shifted, narrowing slightly - but maybe favors could be traded for her advantage.

“I’d love to help you, but I’m currently running an errand for another friend. But,” She drew out the word, her voice dropping conspiratorially, “If you help me get it done fast, I could make time for a few other errands while I’m on Aya.”

Rialla eyed her warily. “What kind of errand?”

“Just a milk run,” Ryder said, waving her off. “I need to pick up some water purifiers but the merchant won’t sell them to me. She said something about a trade embargo?”

Rialla nodded, “There is. Tann issued it almost as soon as he heard Sloane had set up a colony. I think he was still angry about the circumstances surrounding their departure. No one from the Nexus is currently allowed to trade with the Exiles. He asked the angara to honor this interdiction and they agreed, but only for certain things: medical supplies, water purification technology, and a few other key items,” She sighed, sinking deeper into the seat, “He wants the Exiles to come back to the Initiative - but on his terms. ”

“And if they don’t, he wants them weak to remove them as a threat,” Ryder said. Smart, devious, and more than a bit ruthless. Tann really was a dick. “But why did the angara agree? Doesn’t this hurt their relations with Kadara? The port was theirs before the kett took it, after all. I’m sure they want to keep on good terms with Sloane so they can still have a presence on the planet.”

“That’s true,” Rialla conceded, “And they trade freely with Sloane now. With the extensive supplies and credits that flow back and forth between the two, I’m sure their relationship is fine, even with the boycott of certain items. Though, I’m not sure Sloane knows exactly what items Tann has banned.”

Ryder’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

Rialla nodded in affirmation. “Yes. And it’s in the angara’s best interest to keep it that way. Right now one of their most lucrative arrangements is for large shipments of ice from Voeld.”

“So if the exiles get their hands on a few water purifiers...” Ryder trialed off.

“Not only could it damage the relationship between the Initiative and the angara, but it will cut into angaran trade with Kadara immensely,” Rialla eyed Ryder, a warning in her look, “They won’t risk that - for anyone.”

“Not even little old me? The Pathfinder?”

“Not even for you.”

Ryder cursed. “Well, shit.”

************************

Ryder strode into Tann’s office, pulling out all the stops to appear confident and cocky.

After talking to Ambassador Rialla, she realized that there was only one way to get the water purifier for Reyes: ask Tann. And by ask, she meant beg. So, after finishing some other errands: talking with Evfra, meeting with Avela, and checking in with governor Shie, so as not to look suspicious, she recalled everyone and set course for the Nexus.

During the trip she had time to think about her next move - anything save begging on her hands and knees and came up with a few potential cards she could play to get Tann to remove the ban on the water purifiers. It would cost her - damn Reyes and his damn strings - but Ryder was somewhat confident she could do get the purifiers without straight out blackmailing the bureaucrat.

“Ryder,” Tann greeted as she walked up the stairs to his small sanctuary. The fact that it had been built overlooking the Pathfinder Headquarters spoke volumes about how Jien Garson had initially thought of the Pathfinders. They were supposed to be a team, working together every step of the way, but Tann saw things differently. This was a monarchy, not a democracy, and he was in charge. He often looked down on her from his small throne room, doing his best to keep her under heel.

Tann was more like Sloane Kelly then he would like to admit.

“Tann,” She replied, coming to stand at military ease instead of sitting in one of his overly small, uncomfortable chairs. They had been designed for salarians and their slight frames making them a snug fit for asari and humans and completely unusable for turian and krogans. It was one of the many small things Tann did to show his supposed superiority.

“You seem to be very busy these days helping to secure our friendship with the angara. I appreciate your efforts, but...” He trailed off, waving his hand in the air, “I think we’ve got that securely in hand, don’t you?”

Ryder blinked. “Excuse me?” That wasn’t what she was expecting when she walked in here.

“With Ambassador Rialla on Aya, the angaran delegation here on the Nexus, and our ongoing efforts to work with the scientists on Havral, I believe our dedication and support to the angara have been well established. It’s time that you focus on your job now, not our diplomats'. You should be out there pathfinding.”

“I have been,” She ground out, feeling her body tense and her fists clench behind her back. She reminded herself that punching Tann in the face was not productive and forced herself to take a deep breath before she continued, “In fact, that is what I’ve come to talk to you about.”

“Really? Are you finally ready to set up another outpost?”

Ryder nodded. “Yes, on Kadara,” This was it, her big play, “From space, we’ve been able to detect the presence of remnant monoliths similar to those on Eos. We can terraform it, make it hospitable.”

Tann looked interested but wary. “It is one of the more habitable planets in the region and the angara have little claim over it anymore.”

“Exactly but it will take time to prep. Even once the monoliths are up and running, we’re going to need technological aid to deal with the harsh environment for the first few months. The angara lived there for years before we got there. I’m sure they could help us out.” Ryder tried to keep the hopeful eagerness from her voice. She didn’t want to give too much away too soon. He needed to think this was his idea or it wouldn’t work.

Tann settled back in his chair, steepling his fingers. “They do have purifiers to help with the highly acidic water,” He stared her hard, “But you knew that already.”

Ryder swallowed. “What?”

“You were asking around Aya about them - the market, the bar,” His tone turned sharp, “The embassy.” He smiled a victorious grin that caused Ryder to let loose a few curses under her breath. “Oh yes, I know all about it. Governor Shie let me know, as a show of good faith. I’m also well aware of your more...altruistic tendencies. I’m sure that some poor soul on Kadara just begged you to help out but I can’t allow it. The Exiles are on the brink of collapse. There is infighting among multiple groups for supplies and I’m sure whoever ends up on top will be more willing to negotiate with us then Sloane Kelly is.

“You see Ryder, I have every intention of putting an outpost on Kadara. The Initiative already has all the necessary blueprints from our angaran allies to build all the technological support we need to survive on the surface. It would have taken a lot of resources to make the place remotely habitable, so thank you for the information about the monoliths, but it doesn’t change my plans. We will have a colony on Kadara and we will do it when I am sure that it can be done safely. Until then, I will keep the trade embargo up and the blueprints,” Tann reached out and patted his console, “Will stay safely with me.”

“You are a real bastard,” Ryder sneered, unable to hide her disgust with the worm of a salarian.

Tann shrugged, “We all do what we must. It’s my job to keep the Initiative and our people safe.”

There was more she could say, more insults, more threats, but they wouldn’t have mattered. Tann, she had already learned, was practically an immovable object once he set his mind to a matter. Spouting facts and pleas were pointless.

“So will I,” She hissed and turned to leave, letting Tann bask in his own perceived victory.

************************

“SAM,” Ryder snapped, pacing the deck of the vidcom room on the Nexus. “Call a meeting. I want everyone here - the whole crew including support staff.” They were going to need every mind turned to this task. They were going to get those blueprints and they were going swipe them right out from under Tann’s nose. Reyes would get them with the caveat that he produces enough purifiers to supply Kadara ten times over.

This wasn’t just about her deal with the smuggler anymore. This was about what was right and wrong. A strong sense of justice was written in the Ryder DNA and it wouldn’t let her walk away from this. Tann wasn’t just hurting Sloane and her Outcasts, he was killing innocents caught up in their cold war and she couldn’t just sit by and let it happen.

Ryder watched as everyone filed in. Most of the team took their normal seats around the table, but Suvi, Kallo, and Gil hovered in the background looking uneasy. This was the first time that the entire crew had been called to the vidcom room and everyone was expecting the worst.

With all eyes on her, Ryder leaned forward. “We have a problem and it goes by the name of Jarun Tann.” She explained the situation to them - skirting over exactly how she had ended up trying to get the water purifiers. She watched their faces darken, especially Drack and Vetra’s. Those two had friends and colleagues among the Exiles, many of whom had just gotten caught on the wrong side of the Nexus.

“So what do you want to do?” Vetra said, resting her head on her hands. Her eyes glittered dangerously as she looked at Ryder. The Pathfinder returned her gaze with a feral grin.

“Ever heard of Robin Hood?” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jaal dart a look at Liam in confusion. Cora on the other hand just smiled and shook her head while Gil let out a low whistle.

“You sure about that Ryder?” He asked.

“Damn sure,” She replied, “I want to rob his rich ass blind. He needs to learn that this isn’t his kingdom.”

Liam chuckled. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m feeling pretty merry right now. Count me in.”

“Not that I don’t enjoy all the fun allusions,” Peebee cut in, “But just to be clear, Robin Hood was a thief, right?”

“Yeah,” Liam said, “He was a legend that stole from the corrupted rich folks and gave to the poor.” He smiled a toothy grin. “It was always one of my favorites. I’ve got some of the movies about it if you want to watch later.”

“Save the movie marathon until we’re done,” Cora said, “Otherwise Ryder might have us all in tights and singing.”

“Love that one,” Liam laughed, “But I see your point.” The two looked over at Ryder and she shrugged and tried to look innocent. While not practical, the thought of Drack in tights could really make this whole thing less of a job and more of a pleasure.

“So,” Jaal said, “If I understand your strange metaphors right, we are going to steal the plans from Tann and give them to Sloane Kelly as an offering of peace.”

Ryder shook her head. “Reyes Vidal, actually. I think Sloane would abuse the knowledge just as badly as Tann has.” She looked around the room. “Is everyone in?”

There was a silent consensus. Nods and mischievous looks passed between everyone. Drack leaned forward, a toothy, slightly evil grin on his lips. “Can’t wait to see the look on his face when he realizes what happened.”

“As long as he can’t trace it back to us,” Vetra adds, “Then it’ll be pretty amazing.”

“Haven't you noticed? Amazing is what we do,” Ryder said, smiling brightly. She really had the best team ever.

************************

Liam and Ryder took over the basic planning - Ryder because she was the Pathfinder and Liam because he had watched the most heist movies. It was the closest any of them had to actively stealing anything. Vetra had acquired some objects of questionable origin or her customers, but only ever acting as the middle-man and never doing the dirty work herself. It had been safer for Sid that way, at least that’s what Vetra claimed.

The first order of business had been to locate the files. Tann had insinuated that they were on his personal computer but that might not be the case. Gil volunteered but Vetra had waved him off.

“Sid already has access to the network. She can track the files without anyone knowing.” Vetra had said. And that was how their small crew of ten had grown to include an eleventh member.

Ryder sat with Liam in the vidcom room, waiting for Sid’s report to come in.

“You know,” Liam started as he poured over some of the data from their last mission to pass the time, “Since we’re pulling a job together, we should really have code names. All the best thieves do.”

“No, they don’t,” Ryder said, looking up from the blueprints Kesh had supplied them. She was helping them unknowingly now since Drack didn’t want to have this fall down around his granddaughter’s head. Her position as superintendent was too important for both the Nexus and the krogan. She and Kandros were the only people standing between Tann and the dictator status he coveted so dearly. 

“Really, they do!” He insisted, “Remember in Ocean’s Eleven when they rob the casino or...” He trailed off when he noticed the confusion on Ryder’s face. “Really? You’ve never seen it? Man, Ryder, we really need to have a movie marathon.”

She snorted. “Where? On that couch of yours?”

“Yeah. Look I know the sofa isn’t much to look at but it’s about comfort, not style. No, when this is all over your ass has a date with my couch. I’ll find some beers and you can grab the popcorn.”

She shook her head but smiled. That sounded...really great actually. “So, what should we be called then? Andromeda’s Eleven?”

Liam scrunched his nose as he frowned. “Bit of a mouthful, don’t you think.”

“What about the Fellowship of the Purifiers.”

He laughed. “Crossing over genres there Ryder. And still too long.”

“Everyone’s a critic,” She grumbled and opened her mouth to suggest more when the communications opened - audio only.

“Ryder?” Came Sid’s voice, “You there?”

“Yeah Sid,” She replied, “What do you have?”

She heard the rumbled of annoyance in the turian’s voice. “Nothing good. I can’t find anything like the blueprints you’re talking about but I asked Kesh,” Liam’s eyebrows rose and the turian pushed on hurriedly, “I know you said not to and I am really scared of Drack’s wrath, but I had hit a wall. I had to call her. And you know what she said?”

“What?”

“Kesh knew about the trade embargo. Apparently, she fought it and lost. She pointed me in the direction of the files on the secure servers. I think she’s right. I found some references to them in the minutes of some meetings I, er, found totally not encrypted in Kesh’s email. “

Ryder rubbed a hand over her face. “Sid, did you hack Kesh’s personal computer.”

“What?” Sid said, a little too quickly. “No. No! I, um, well, that is to say, I kind of hacked into superintendent’s main system through the work orders and that’s not her personal computer but work, so it’s not that bad, right?”

Ryder sent Liam a look. No wonder Vetra watched her sister with hawk eyes. That girl was going to get herself into trouble one day.

“Anyway,” Sid went on, “I’m pretty sure they are on the secure systems. These are computers that aren’t connected to the main network. If you want to access them you’ll need a hardline into the private. That’s something I can’t do.”

“How many computers are there?” Ryder asked.

“Three,” Said Sid and Ryder could hear the tap of talons on a keyboard. “The one in Security that holds copies of all the camera footage from the station and information on the Apex teams. The system in Operations that keeps a copy of all the information on the cryopods and colonial activities. Both of those are manually updated daily. Finally, there’s the director’s system in Pathfinder Headquarters. He has one computer connected to the network but there’s another with classified material. I can’t even find out what kind of information he’s got on there.”

“That's gotta be it,” Liam said, “He’s gonna want to keep a tight hold on those plans. No chance of those getting hacked by anything less than a pro.”

“Good thing we’re pros then,” Ryder said. Liam and Sid snorted. “Of a sort. Thanks, Sid. I’ll let you know if we need anything else.”

She turned off the comms and settled into her chair. She flicked her wrist and the blueprints on the small handheld screen transferred to the larger hologram in the center of the meeting room. An overly large image of the Pathfinder Headquarters and Tann’s office came up on the display.

“So,” She asked Liam, “Got any ideas how we sneak in, get access to the computer, stay off the security videos, and do it completely undetected?”

Liam crossed his arms and shook his head. “You really don’t like to do anything easy, do you?”

“Nope.”

************************

Drack scoped out the security in Ops while Ryder and Cora found all the cameras in the Pathfinder Lounge. In Operations alone, there were seven. Five more watched Tann’s office and the Lounge. All in all, it was impossible for them to sneak past and if they decided to blackout the cameras, the sheer amount would set off warning flags in Security.

“I’m going to talk to Kandros,” Ryder said when the three met back in Kesh’s office to share their findings. It was the perfect meeting place. Kesh was busy with Addison and no one questioned their motives for being there with or without her present thanks to Drack.

“And say what?” Cora asked, her voice rising in pitch as she talked. “Excuse me Kandros, would you mind shutting down the security feeds for all of Operations for a few hours while my friends and I steal information of a classified nature from the director’s computer?”

She stared at Ryder like she had two heads, and Ryder had to admit when put she like that it sounded like a stupid idea.

“No,” Ryder said and then flinched, “Maybe?”

Drack slapped her on the back, laughing. “I always liked your balls, Kid.”

“I don’t!” Cora snapped, “You’re going to get yourself arrested.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Drack said, thoughtfully. “Kandros doesn’t particularly like Tann and he was Sloane’s second in command before the uprising. He chose to stay out of some turian sense of duty, not because he’s got a soft spot for the salarian. He might just want to help us.”

“And you’re willing to put this entire plan in jeopardy based on that?”

Ryder shrugged. “I’ll be discrete, ask probing questions to see if he could just look the other way for a bit. Maybe delete the footage afterward.”

Cora sighed, putting her head in her hands, “We’re all going to be thrown in jail.”

Drack slapped her on the back. “Look on the bright side. If that happens, you’ll finally get the shore leave you’ve been clamoring for.”

************************

Cora left Ryder and Drack to get arrested on their own and headed back to the ship. Ryder didn’t particularly appreciate the pessimism, but she had to admit the woman had a point. It probably wasn’t the smartest idea to just walk up to the head of security and tell them they were planning on committing a crime. But what else could she do? Gil and Sid had told her that hacking the mainframe was basically impossible without setting off alarms. Even SAM advised against it.

It didn’t take long for them to find Kandros. As usual, he was hunched over the small display monitoring the ongoing militia operations. He stood when he noticed her enter and nodded in her direction.

“Pathfinder,” He greeted, his voice deep and flanged. Ryder had always like it - liked him. He was a good man, one of the few in the upper management. He was a man of the people but unlike Sloane, he was out to protect them, not please them. Their safety came first and she respected that.

“Kandros,” She replied. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Drack stop just outside security, a smirk on his face. He wanted to see if she got herself arrested but didn’t want to be associated with it. Bastard. “I was wondering if we could talk privately and, uh, off record.”

The turian frowned, his eye plates slamming down into a stern expression. “What’s this about?”

“Uh,” Ryder started, then swallowed, then gulped. Her throat closed up at the stern look on his face, Cora’s doom and gloom prophecy ringing in her ears. She shook her head and stood up straighter. “There is a situation brewing on Kadara, instigated by Tann. One that I feel will not end well. However, Tann won’t listen to me. He’s hell-bent on pushing the Exiles to the brink and profiting after they implode.”

The situation wasn’t that bad yet, but if it continued Ryder knew it would be. The port still had supplies but there were already dead bodies in the slums and people killing each other over food and water in the Wastes. She hadn’t known at the time that Tann was purposefully setting them on a destructive course, but now that she did, there was no way she was going to let it get that far. If a little hyperbole got her what she needed to stop it, then she was going use it.

“The trade embargo,” He said, nodding his head. Ryder’s mouth dropped open, but she quickly closed it. Was she the only one who hadn’t known about it? It seemed like something Leadership should have told her.

“Exactly and Tann won’t lift it. People - our people - are dying and he’s doing nothing.”

Kandros’ mandibles flared. She could see the guilt and tension radiating from his body. “Tann wouldn’t agree with you. He doesn’t think they are our people.”

“They are.”

“They are,” He agreed and raised an eyebrow plate, “What about that means that you are here, talking to me?”

“Well,” She drew out the word, trying to buy time to find the right words, “Since Tann won’t help willingly, I was hoping I could get him to help...unknowingly. We just need access to his office.”

“Uh huh,” Kandros deadpanned, “And you want me to help you stay unknown.”

Ryder let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. “Exactly.”

He shook his head. “There’s nothing I can do to help you.” His voice was hard and from the gleam in his eye, she knew that he wasn’t going to change his mind. She sighed. At least he hadn’t outright arrested her. “However, I might know someone who can - but I think you’ll have to get them to help...unknowingly as well.”

She perked back up. “Who and how?”

“Kesh asked me to look into the actions of William Spender. She’s had a lot of complaints about him, many contradictory.” Ryder noticed Drack straighten and step closer. Spender. He didn’t have a good history with the krogan. He was part of the reason they had left. “I haven’t found anything concrete, but there have been some corrupted video files that should have had evidence to convict him.”

“A scrambler?” Drack growled, striding into the security office. He pushed passed Ryder and right into Kandros’ face. “He has a scrambler?”

“I can’t prove that,” Kandros said, “But I suspect so.”

“If we can find it, we’ll have the proof we need to take down Spender.” Drack hissed as he turned to Ryder, his eyes gleaming. There was something maniacal in those golden eyes and Ryder had to admit she liked it.

“It won’t be a perfect case, but it would go along way to putting him behind bars.”

Ryder nodded. “Thanks, Kandros. If we happen to stumble across it, then we’ll let you know.”

“No rush,” Kandros replied, “Good luck Pathfinder.”

************************

“Fucking Spender,” Drack growled as they rummaged through Spender’s rooms. A quick search by Sid found the Colonial Affairs Assistant Director out managing repairs in the lower docks and away from his apartment. SAM cracked the basic security on the door in a heartbeat, leaving Ryder and Drack to rummage through his things.

“I know,” Ryder said, going through the piles of datapads on his coffee table, “But if we can find this scrambler, combined with testimonies that Kandros has compiled we should be able to take him down.”

Drack huffed, “About time too.” He easily lifted the bed and let it fall back down with a resounding crash making Ryder jump.

“Real discrete Drack,” She grumbled. He just growled in response, not at all sorry. She understood his frustration. They had been here for almost an hour and found nothing. “SAM can you detect anything?” She asked for what was probably the 100th time.

“Perhaps if you scanned again, but I am not hopeful. If the unit is off, it is unlikely I will be able to detect it.”

Drack paced, making circuits around the room. His agitation growing with every step. “This is getting us nowhere.”

“No. We’ll find something.”

“It’s pointless!”

Ryder shook her head. “I refuse to believe it.”

Drack bellowed a scream, hitting the wall with such force that it cracked. Ryder flinched. So much for leaving everything the way they found it. At least he missed the television. “You should! He’s --” His tirade was cut off when something small dropped from behind the wall-mounted screen. It was about the size of her hand and appeared to be off.

Drack picked it up and tossed it to Ryder. “Got any idea what this is?”

“That,” SAM cut in before Ryder could say anything, “Is a power scrambler.”

“Yes!” Ryder yelled, pumping her fists into the air. She leaped over the coffee table and punched Drack in the arms a few times in triumph. “Now we can take down Spender and knock Tann down a few pegs in one fell swoop! We are good!”

Drack laughed, “Or just lucky.”

“I’ll take lucky over good any day.”

Drack nodded. “Me too.”

************************

With the scrambler in hand, they moved on to Phase Two of the plan: determine how to get access to the computer undetected. Suvi and Sid were working on a way to patch SAM directly into the isolated computer and that left everyone else to figure out how to get Tann and his secretary out of the office long enough for them to hack the secure terminal.

Jaal had been the one to suggest going in when Tann was asleep, looking at the rest of the team like they were idiots. It was the obvious plan, but he hadn’t grown up in the Milky Way so he didn’t see the problem. Salarians only need about an hour of sleep a day and both the director and the secretary were Salarians. They don’t sleep on the same schedule as every other species ensuring that at least one person was in the office at all times.

So they decided to choose a time when Tann wasn’t present - and since his sleep schedule varied from day to day, they needed to obtain his work schedule. That meant hacking directly into his secretary’s computer. It would have been easy enough except she kept Tann’s schedule on her omnitool - easy access for her and fucking difficult access for them.

That was why they were here, in Vortex Lounge. It had been Vetra’s idea, a way to get the secretary out of the office without Tann knowing. Oh, he knew she had left, but the salarian had been vague about exactly why she had left. Apparently, she had been trying to locate some well-known traditional salarian herbs to increase ovulation. Addison had recently rescinded the order banning reproduction after the morale-boosting birth of Dr. Kennedy’s child. Tann didn’t know that his secretary wanted to be a mother and she had gone through back channels to find the necessary supplies to start the process.

That was where Vetra came in. She could get what the female needed, they just needed to iron out some of the details. So, she called the woman to Vortex Lounge to discuss it discretely.

 

 

“I think they are almost done with the deal,” Cora hissed over the top of her cards.

“Good,” Gil said, activating his omnitool. “I’ve set Vetra’s omnitool to transfer everything to mine in a large information dump the second their networks connect. We should have all we need and more in just a few seconds.”

Liam nodded and tossed more chips into the growing pile in the middle of the table. “Fantastic - and I call.”

Gil chuckled. “That was a bad decision.” His eyes darted over to Peebee. “She’s not bluffing.”

He had folded a while back, before the flop, and it had been a good thing too. The cards were not in his favor that round and he was too distracted to bluff well enough to make a play for the pot.

“Damn right I’m not,” Peebee said, grinning like a maniac. “This is going to be too easy. Tell me Liam, when I take all your money, will you bet your shirt too? I heard it’s your last and I know a few women on the ship wouldn’t miss it too much.”

Liam smirks. “If you want a show Peebee, asking will get you farther than stealing all my credits.”

“But this is more fun.” She turned to Cora. “Are you in, or this duel between me and the doomed-to-lose Kosta?”

Cora shook her head in response but her gaze was still locked on Vetra and Tann’s secretary. Apparently, Gil wasn’t the only who’s mind wasn’t on the game.

“Guess it’s just you and me Kosta,” Peebee said, leaning closer. “You sure you’ve got the guts to see this to the end?”

“Definitely, so don’t go crying to Ryder when I take all of your credits.” He tossed another three onto the pile.

“I could say the same.” She calls. “Victory will be all the sweeter knowing that I drained you of the last of your credits - and your pride.”

Liam opened his mouth to retort when Gil’s omnitool pinged softly. Even from across the table, Liam could see the files rapidly appearing on the screen.

Gil smirked and slapped Liam on the shoulder as he rose. “I’m going back to the ship to sort through all of this. You should come too before you actually lose your shirt to her.”

“Listen to the man,” Peebee said sweetly, “He’s only trying to help.”

“I don’t need it.” He laid down his cards on the table. “Straight, queen high.”

She shook her head. “We all warned you.” Her smile is wide as she placed her cards on the table with more than her usual cockiness. It was a full house.

“Damn it,” Liam hissed, dropping his head to the table with a dull thunk. “I have nothing until next payday.”

“That’s not true,” Cora said, standing and put a hand on his shoulder. Liam looked up at her half hopeful and half confused. She smirked. “You still have the shirt on your back.”

************************

From what Gil was able to get from the omnitool data - which was a lot - they found that Tann would be meeting with the angaran representative for almost two hours the next morning to give them a tour of the station. It would be the perfect time for Phase Three: stealing the data. They could get it and be on their way before lunch.

An hour before Tann’s meeting, everyone departed for their designated tasks. Jaal, to the Cultural Center to engage the angaran diplomats. He was going to be their lookout, keeping his omnitool channel open so they could keep one ear and a few eyes on Tann’s location as he moved throughout the Nexus. Drack parked himself outside security with Peebee, both ready to cause a ruckus and delay the officers if Ryder accidentally set off an alarm in Tann’s office. Suvi and Gil were on standby on the Tempest to provide technical support, routed through Sid in Operations. Vetra and Kallo were readying the Tempest for takeoff so they would have a quick getaway. And finally, Ryder, Liam, and Cora went to the Pathfinder Headquarters, scrambler in hand to steal the data.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Cora mumbled as they walk up the stairs to Operations.

“Getting cold feet?” Liam asked, amused at her discomfort. She glared back at him.

“No, I just never thought I would do something like this. I’ve always been the good guy. This just feels...different.”

“We’re still the good guys,” Ryder reassured her. “This is all to help people. Rob from the rich and give to the poor, remember.”

“I remember. I just think it’s a little more grey than that.”

Ryder shrugged. “It always is.” She paused and Liam and Cora looked back at her. “You know if you don’t have to be a part of this if you don’t want to. Liam and I can still pull this off. Hell, I’m sure Peebee would love to help him cause a scene.”

Cora shook her head vehemently. “No. You’re right, this will help people in the end. I want to be here. I just wish we could have gotten Tann to hand over the schematics without having to do all of this.”

“I don’t know,” Liam said, putting his hands behind his head nonchalantly, “I kind of think this has been fun. I always wanted to be part of a heist.” He glanced over at Ryder. “By the way, did you come up with a name for our merry band?”

“The Nexus Eleven,” She said. “And that’s what we’re sticking to.” She turned and walked, heading towards Tann’s office with the other two close on her heels.

He shrugged as the door hissed open. “Too late to change it now.”

Both he and Cora smiled at the secretary as they pass. She nodded back, mostly absorbed in something on her datapad. Ryder catches a glimpse of a name - a Salarian name. Was she already picking out baby names?

Ryder pats the two of them on the back, handing Cora the small scrambler as she passed. “Cora,” She said loudly, and then coughed. Too loud. She should just paint an ‘I am guilty’ on her back. “I’m going to pull up that map of Voeld. We’ve gotten some new intel in from the Resistance and I want your input on the ways to infiltrate the kett base.”

Cora nodded and glanced over Ryder’s shoulder up into the small throne room that was Tann’s office. “Good morning Director Tann.”

“Lieutenant Harper,” He replied, nodding back but not looking up from his computer. “It’s good to see you and the Pathfinder working so diligently on our safety.”

“Not just safety,” Ryder said, leaning against the large holomap in the center of the room. “If we can cripple the kett on Voeld it will give us the time we need to decipher the monoliths and hopefully make it warm enough for a colony.”

Liam, who had been perusing the histories of the ships lining the walls beneath the windows stopped and turned. “Think it’ll be a tropical paradise anytime soon?” He joked.

Ryder snorted. “Not anytime soon.”

“Yes, well, perhaps I can arrange for some of our people to stay on Aya for an extended time like the angara do and enjoy a small slice of paradise. I’m sure it would go a long way in helping morale.” Tann said.

Ryder considered this for a moment before responding, “I’d make it as soon as possible if the angara agree. I know that some engineers haven’t had a day off in 14 months.”

Tann nodded as he walked down the stairs, his omnitool flaring briefly to turn off his computer behind him. “I am off to meet with the angaran representatives. I’ll be sure to add it to the long list of things we need to discuss.” He stopped and looked at Ryder. “I still think it would be best if you would come along.”

“I will,” Ryder agreed quickly, “Once Cora and I finish taking a look at this new intel. We’re heading to Voeld this afternoon and I would like to have a game plan ready for when we meet the Resistance heads there.”

Tann bowed his head, “Very well. Please catch up with us as soon as possible.”

He left and all three of the humans watched him go just a bit too keenly. As the door to the Pathfinder Headquarters hissed shut, Ryder turned on her heel to give Cora a swift nod before heading towards the office. That was her cue. Cora turned on the scrambler. Hopefully, it did what it was supposed to do and fried the security feeds or this heist would be over very quickly. Slowly, in what she hoped was an inconspicuous manner, Cora walked around the holomap and positioned herself where she could see Tann’s secretary and signal Ryder if things started to go south.

Who was she kidding? It wasn’t ‘if things went wrong’ it was always ‘when things went wrong’ when Ryder and Liam planned missions.

Liam, on the other hand, in charge of distracting the secretary walked downstairs, a charming smile on his face. He opened his omnitool and sat down at the edge of her desk. “I was wondering if you could help me with something. I’ve been working on a project for the cultural center. Well, it’s actually for the angarans. I wanted to give them some of our movies to watch, so they could get a better idea of our values. Kallo, the dick, apparently doesn’t really like movies. Since he’s the only Salarian I know, I’m kind of screwed. Can you help me out with some recommendations.”

The secretary looked shocked for a moment before smiling at him. “Well yes, you're in luck. I made sure to bring my favorite movies with me.”

She brought up her omnitool and Liam leaned over, trying to get a better look at the small screen. “Fantastic,” He murmured happily and Cora was sure that he wasn't faking his pleasure.

Upstairs, Cora gave Ryder the thumbs up, and Ryder began the hack. The small connector that Suvi and Gil rigged up for her slid into the OSD drive easily and booted up the computer in an instant.

“We have access,” Suvi chimed in from over the comm, “I’m detecting an outgoing data packet sent to a separate drive. It’s storing all login information for this computer. Not surprising but could be problematic later on if people go looking for evidence. Do you want me to wipe it?”

“Only if we have time,” Ryder said, “We need to get the files first. SAM, you’re up.”

“Of course Pathfinder,” His disembodied voice replied. He was quiet for a moment before a small window popped up on the screen with scrolling text. “It appears Suvi was right. Access authorization is required to use this computer. It is a dual system requiring both a password and a biometric component. I will begin to bypass the firewalls on the first component. In the meantime, please scan the room for fingerprints.”

Ryder curses. Of course, Tann would have additional security. She scans the tables, chairs, bookshelves - anything she can think of that would have his fingerprints on it. “Is that enough?”

“That should be sufficient. Please wait while I use this data to disable the secondary lock.”

She waits, her heart pounding in her veins as her eyes shift constantly back and forth between the scrolling script and Cora. Suddenly the screen goes dark, just a moment before coming back to life, this time with files and folders covering the screen.

“I am in,” SAM said and Ryder sighed. Finally, one thing was going to go right for them. “However,” SAM continues and Ryder felt her heart rise into her throat. “There seem to be additional firewall protections around the main hard drives. I will have to break through them one at a time. This will take a few minutes.”

“No problem,” Ryder said. “Once you're through, just upload all the data. We’ll go through it later when we aren’t under a time crunch.”

“Very well,” SAM replied.

“No, wait!” Came Gil’s frantic shout over the comms. “You don’t want to do that. He’s partitioned the drive, splitting it into three separate ones. They are all the exact same size with the same root name. I guarantee at only one of those is a real drive. The rest are just honey traps in case hackers get this far.”

“Are you sure?” Suvi asked, her lilting voice concerned over the radio.

“I’m sure. It’ll take longer, but you’re going to have to crack each one individually and assessing them before uploading them to the Tempest. I don’t feel like accidentally uploading a virus into our systems along with the data.”

“It will take time. Based on the levels of cryptographic programming here, it is going to take me at least ten minutes to safely open and assess the individual drives.”

“Shit,” Ryder cursed. “At least we’ve got the time. Tann is already busy schmoozing with the diplomats and with his ego, that will take longer than the allotted two hours.”

“Ryder,” Jaal’s voice came over the comm lines. “Tann has not shown up here yet.”

Ryder felt the blood drain from her face. “Then where is he?”

“Oh!” Sid squeaked in surprise. “I’ve got him. He’s on the tramline and he’s heading back towards you guys.”

“What? Why?”

“No idea. I just know that he’ll be back in his office in five minutes.”

“SAM,” Ryder growled. “Is there any way you can pick up the pace?”

“I am trying Pathfinder.” He replied, his voice as stupidly calm as normal. He didn’t understand the situation, the sudden pressure they found themselves under.

“Sid, can you stop that tram?”

“Sorry Ryder,” She said, apologizing. “I don’t have access to the train networks.”

“Shit,” Ryder cursed under her breath.

“Peebee, Drack, can you two slow him down before he gets here?”

There was silence before Drack lets out a low chuckle. “I can think of a few things that will slow him down.”

“Things that won’t get you in jail.” She hissed. He laughed again.

“Sure thing, Kid.” Ryder cringed at the pleasure in his voice. She hoped she hadn’t just resigned Tann to the medical wing.

A few more tense minutes pass before she heard SAM again, “I am through the first firewall. Initial probing of the first partition confirms Mr. Brodie’s assessment. This one is indeed a trap. Isolating the drive and beginning attack on the second drive.”

Ryder cursed. This was not good for her blood pressure.

“The tram’s arriving,” Sid said over the comms. “Tann is getting off.”

Ryder listened as Drack approached Tann and starts a conversation up about...Spender? Oh shit. It started out small but escalated quickly. She could only hear one side of the conversation but she didn't think things were going well when Drack threatened to eat Tann’s ‘yellow belly raw’. God, had he been watching westerns with Liam again?

There were sounds of a fight - the thud of flesh on armor and the crack of ceramic breaking.

“Oh, that looks like it hurt,” Peebee said. “I think Tann is going to have a black eye.”

“What?” Ryder squawked. Cora sent her a hard look and Ryder clamped her hand over her mouth to silence any other noises that might emerge. Luckily the secretary was too busy pulling up another movie clip for Liam to notice.

“Yeah, Drack punched him,” Sid said, laughing. “And here comes security.”

Great. That wasn’t something they needed right now, though she didn’t fault Drack for punching Tann in the face. In fact, she hoped Peebee had videotaped it. She wanted to see the look on his face. “Sid, can you contact Kesh? She’ll be able to get her grandfather out of jail.” Ryder asked.

“On it.” Came the amused reply. Ryder shook her head. She didn’t understand how that girl could always be so chipper.

SAM’s voice sounded again in her head. “I am through the second firewall. Another trap.”

Shit. Shit. Shit.

“Beginning attack on the final partition.”

“Peebee’s helping Tann to medical to get his eye looked at,” Sid reported. “He keeps trying to brush her off though.” And Peebee was getting more and more annoyed with his attempts to head back to the office and escape her attempt at being a good Samaritan.

“And...” Sid’s voice rings out. “He’s succeeded. He’s coming up the stairs to the office.”

“SAM!” Ryder hissed.

“I am through. Downloading the data now. Ten more seconds.”

The door downstairs hissed open and both Liam and Tann’s secretary greet him before they realize what’s happened to his eye.

“Oh, sir!” The female cried and Ryder can hear her scrambling out from behind her desk to help her boss. “What happened.”

“Kesh’s insane grandfather, that’s what!” He snapped. “Attacked me in front of everyone! I’m lucky to be alive! Get me a medical patch and a new shirt. I can’t meet the angarans like this!”

“Finished,” Came Suvi’s voice in Ryder’s ear. “We’ve got everything. Shutting down the computer now.”

Ryder watched as the computer screen went dark, just as footsteps came up the first set of stairs. She dove down the stairs, rolled behind the couches and popped up, grabbing the first data pad she saw. A crash course on Angaran culture, and on the front a large picture of Aya.

“Ryder!” Tann hissed and she shoved it behind her, hiding the lush green image.

Her eyes go wide at the salarian’s already swelling left eye. Drack must have punched him so hard that he broke the eye socket! She didn’t have to fake the cringe on her face as she dropped the data pads back on the couch.

“What happened?”

“Nakamor Drack. Your man.” Tann hissed. He walked back up to his office and grabbed a data pad off his desk. “I would throw him in jail, but I have a feeling you and Kesh would have him out in a few days.” He stalked back down, grabbing the shirt from his secretary who shuffled around him, worrying like a mother hen. He let her put healing medigel around his eye and gauze over the small cut on his cheekbone. “Just keep him out of Operations and out of my way. Or else I’ll make sure he has to live with the rest of those beasts on Elaaden.”

Ryder stepped into Tann's space. “Do that and I’ll make sure your other eye looks just like the first.”

They glared at each other and Tann was forced to step down first when his wrist beeped softly. He glanced down at his omnitool and cursed. He was late for the meeting with the angara and Ryder knew that they won’t be happy. But unlike her, they would at least be understanding when they saw his face.

She watched him go, glad when the door finally shut behind him.

“I really hate that man.”

Cora saddled up beside her on one side and Liam on the other. “Did we get what we needed?” Cora asked.

“Yeah,” Ryder replied. “Now let's go get our krogan and get out of here before I let him finish what he started.”

************************

Peebee did videotape the fight and they all enjoyed it on repeat the entire way to Kadara. Ryder was almost tempted to frame one of the shots of Tann’s face crumpling under Drack’s fist, but she didn’t. He still was the head of the Initiative and technically, her boss.

Since she still had no way to contact Reyes, Ryder sat in Kralla’s Song with two drinks sitting in front of her and one open seat to her left. She looked out over the beautiful skyline filled with sharp peaks and grass fields, feeling more than hearing him slide into the space next to her.

“You look like you’re waiting for someone,” He said, his voice silky smooth. She felt her insides puddle and vaguely wondered if it would always be like this with him. She didn’t mind, she just wished her ovaries would return the control of her body back to her head from time to time - especially when it came time to make important decisions.

“I am,” She swirled her drink, trying to come off as nonchalant, “For a smuggler who blackmailed me. I’ve got his payment and a few choice words for him.” She took out the disk with the blueprints and slide it over to him.

Reyes pocketed the disk. “Oh really? And what might those be.”

She stood and leaned over, brushing her lips across the shell of his ear. She heard a sharp intake of breath and felt like she’s finally gotten one up on the Spaniard. “If you want my help again, you’re going to have to say please.”

He turned his head and Ryder could see the gold flecks in his eyes. “Is that all?”

“Yes, as long as you don’t want me to kill someone for you. That’ll cost extra.”

He laughed, his lips curling up at the corners into a pleased smile. “I look forward to paying it.”

She smirked back. “You say that now, but you won’t when I’ve got you down on your knees - begging.”

“Hmm,” He hummed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “That still doesn’t sound so bad to me.”


End file.
